Ties That Bind
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: Guy/Marian. Kind of how i would have liked series 3 to go, Marian's not dead. Can she save Guy from himself, and can he save her from the sheriff. Will he hurt her as he promised the sheriff?
1. PROLOGUE

**Ties that Bind**

**OK, this is my first attempt at a Robin Hood Fan Fic, so please review and let me know what I think. I haven't written all of this fic (just this chapter) so if you don't like it please let me know and I won't bother writing the rest of it. **

**Anyway this is kind of my interpretation of series 3, but Marian is alive, its kind of from where Guy says tells the sheriff that he will have Marian and will take him by force. Instead of taking Marian to Robin (to die) the sheriff keeps her at his house. Consequently Guy doesn't stab her, he goes to stab the king, but when he has his sword held over him, he gets cold feet and runs of with the Sheriff, on his horse. This is (I suppose) a prologue as the next chapter (if there is one) will be set back in England.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Robin Hood, no part of it belongs to me, it solely belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspects (I think)**

"Gisbourne, you could have killed him" the sheriff said as he sped the horse towards Acre "and you didn't" he finished incredulously.

"With respect, my lord, Hood and his gang were closing in upon us, I didn't see the point in killing him-"

"didn't see the point" the sheriff slowed the horse down as they neared the house "when did I say you needed to see the point, all you had to do was kill him, simple enough"

"as I was saying my lord, what was the point in him being dead, if you are to"

"ah Gizzy, didn't no you cared" dismounted from the horse he whispered "about her"

"her?"

"are mutual friend"

"Lady Marian"

"Lepers, Gisbourne, we could just leave her here, you, me, England" leaning closer he continued "think of the power, the position, you will be a god, amongst men. Just leave the Girl"

"I will not leave her"

"Then take her, she is yours, break her little heart into a thousand pieces, break her"

"Marian" Guy said walking into her underground room "we are returning to England"

"Guy, the sheriff, the king" she questioned rapidly. He put his hand up to silence her.

"when we return, things will be different" she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him, questioning him, hating him

"you didn't" he nodded, he was shocked by the relief that flooded into her eyes.

"The sheriff says we are to leave soon, he asked me to fetch you"

"how will things ever be different, any hope of peace has gone completely out the window, the sheriff still lives to carry out his evil schemes, with you by his side, spurred on by power, the king would have given you that, people will die, because of you, can you not see that" her voice raising higher as she said this.

"things will be different, for you, and for me" she looked at him, questioning him "we will be together"

"Guy, how can I love you, you try to kill the king, you tried to kill me"

"Marian you must love me" he pleaded with her "it is the only thing that will save you, and me" he added quietly

"save you, why do you need saving, there is little chance King Richard will return, with the Black Knights and Prince John, who do you need to be saved from?"

He said nothing in reply, her eyes searching deep within his "myself" he said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible. But he knew she had heard. He walked over to her and took her arm that was shackled to the wall. Taking a key from his pocket he twisted it until it clicked, watching as the top opened, he saw her flinch as it touched her skin. He carefully peeled it away and was surprised by the way her wrists were chaffed and there was dry blood congealing her wrists to the cuffs. "we should get this seen to" he said breaking the silence that had descended upon them, it was not however an uncomfortable one. He became aware how close she was to him, and even after being in a hot sticky dungeon for a week without changing her clothes, or washing, or eating, she still looked beautiful, he knew when they got back to England he would make this up to her, he had to.

**So you've read it, what do you think? Please review, luv emma x**


	2. Giving

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and sorry for leaving this so long, I'll try and update this every Thursday, just one more thing I tried to find 12****th**** century wedding vows, but couldn't find them anywhere, so I used modern ones, but took out a couple of bits. **

**Marians Room (at the castle)**

Guy had sent a dressmaker to Marian to make her a dress for their wedding; she was currently fumbling with a length of cloth, a pale pink, which in Marians opinion was hideous, draping it around her she picked up a piece of silvery material she put it close to Marians eyes to see what the colour did to her.

"Um, could we try a stronger colour, and perhaps lose the silver" The dressmaker shot her a surprised look, obviously very keen and confident with their own skills, which she thought were incredibly poor, she seemed to be the sort of person that only got anyway because she had money, like a lot of people them.

"No, no, no, it softens your features"

"perhaps I don't want to be softened, as you put it"

"yes, well the darker colours make you look assertive, confident"

"and what's wrong with that"

"Whereas the paler colours seem much more meek, obedient, submissive"

"submissive" she asked sceptically 

"and cute"

"cute" she practically spat out the words. He picked up the silvery material and continued wrapping it around her neck "I am not wearing this" she shouted pulling of the pale materials and flinging herself down on the bed in a sulk.

**Meanwhile, in the Sheriff's chamber**

"so how's the wife to be" 

"moaning"

The sheriff chuckled to himself "I really am surprised at you, Gisbourne. Honestly falling for that leper, she tried to kill me"

"With respect my lord, you have threatened her life countless times and she does hold you responsible for her fathers death"

"oh, so that makes it okay, A clue:NO! After Hood killed my sister did I kill him, no" Gisbourne held his tongue, refusing to be intimidated by the sheriff, failing to mention the current price the sheriff had on Hoods Head. "See, here Gizzy, what we should have done was kill her when we got the chance, yes that would have cured the rebellion, we shouldn't have let her and Edward live, let them retreat to Knighton, should've strung them up, by a noose, can you imagine Hood's face when he got back, expecting to fall into the lepers arms and see her rotting body hanging from a noose, ew" the sheriff practically squeaked, he finished excitedly, then his expression dropped as he remembered they weren't dead (well Edward was, but she wasn't.) "you should have suggested this, yes, I said we should have killed them and there was you going on about she's only 14, big deal, she has turned out to be the biggest, um, the biggest, nuisance and threat to my control, even more so than Hood, one last chance Gisbourne, one last chance to escape" The sheriff smirked threateningly, Guy gulped, then shook his head

"no I want her and I will have her" Vasey exhaled all his breath in one go and tutted

"on your head be it, next year when your stuck with her and screaming kids you'll no I was right, but even the best of us make mistake and I wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love" he finished his voice oozing with sarcasm. 

**At the wedding**

Marian had failed to get her way completely and was therefore was wearing a very pale lilac, almost white dress, with dark lilac detailing, her hair was lightly tied with a ribbon and flowers, her face was framed with a few lose curls, and as she walked down the aisle, with the sheriff, who had insisted on giving her away (she had soon found out this was so he could subtly hold a dagger to her side that was slowly piercing her skin, she tried not to wince as every movement tugged at her skin. Vasey seemed to be in a to happy mood, and was humming along merrily (and slightly sarcastically) to the tune. As they got to the altar Guy smiled at her, she was confused, just weeks ago she was confessing her love to Robin, yet today she didn't feel guilty, or scared or confused, dare she say it she was almost excited by the prospect of becoming Guy's wife. She had failed to notice the music had stopped and the priest had begun, she only registered when Guy took her hand and started his vows-

"Marian, we read in Genesis, "Therefore shall a man leave his father and mother and cleave unto his wife," and in Proverbs "Whoso findeth a wife findeth a good thing." He has ordained that the husband be the head of the wife. He instructs me, as the one who will be your husband, to love you as Christ loves the Church. It is my desire and delight to follow this scriptural teaching. With all my heart, I make this pledge to you." She felt him slide the ring over her finger and felt the hairs on her spine stand on edge, trying to compose herself for a moment she took his hand and started-

"Guy, the Lord instructs me as the one who will be your wife to submit to you as unto Him. Our Father created woman to be man's helper. It is my desire and delight to follow this scriptural teaching. With all my heart I make this pledge to you." She was not completely happy at these vows, they were very different to the ones she has said to Robin, those were about love, whereas to her these seemed to be about giving herself to Guy, she knew that this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop the words tumbling out and was surprised at how easily they came out. As the priest said they were now man and wife the sheriff looked like he was about to burst, with excitement.

**Hope you liked it, please review, if you want to find out why the sheriff was so excited. **


	3. The Black Lady

Chapter 3-The Black Lady

**Chapter 3-The Black Lady**

**Sorry its taken a ridiculously long time to update, I will try and update quicker next time, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous two chapters and please review the next one (hint, hint, lol)**

"go on Marian, sign the register" the Sheriff continued in his sickly sweet sarcastic manner, taking the quill of Guy she put the quill to paper, but then paused "go on" something wasn't right, people didn't usually sign a register, she knew it was more o a binding contract between her and Guy, practically giving herself to him, picking up the "register" she read it once, twice, three times "yes everything's in order" Vasey continued sarcastically, deciding she could see no obvious flaws in the contract she signed it "ha!" the sheriff looked up at Marian in triumph "your trapped"

"what" she asked

"you gave me the idea see" The sheriff peeled back the first page of the document to reveal a heavily illustrated piece of Parchment

"the pact" she practically whispered

"yes" he said drawing out the ee's as he said "so what are you going to do, Run to the King, I don't think so, you're a traitor now, a black Knight, The Black Lady infact"

"no, no" she said backing away as though it contained a nasty smell "the King, he, he"

"he, he, he'll hang you" he pulled a very over the top sad face which changed into a large smirk "so, why don't you run along to Robin Hood and tell him, that you're a traitor, we know the King tried to kill Hood, even though he knew him, but you, your just some noble from Nottingham, actually your just some traitorous noble from Nottingham"

"but" she stuttered

"but, what can you do" the sheriff said finishing her sentence "well if you get your friend Robin Hood to destroy the pact, it destroys everything against you to, no risk, and nobody gets hurt"

"Except the king"

"yes, well, as unfortunate as that is, everyone dies someday" the sheriff then turned to the church "come, I invite you all to know retire to the castle for an evening of entertainment" As the sheriff led the congregation out, Guy and Marian stayed where they were.

"Did you know about this" Marian snapped angrily at Guy as soon as they were the only two left

"no" Guy said quietly

"no, is that all, no explanation"

"I can't explain something I don't understand"

"don't understand, you know what it means to be a traitor"

"not long ago, you were prepared to give your life for the king and the poor"

"that was different" she seethed angrily,

"what's the difference between being hung by the sheriff for being the Nightwatchman and hung by the King for being a traitor, either way you still end up dead"

"but I'm not a traitor!" she screamed angrily at him, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes, just as she thought things were going to get better, the King knew about the Black Knights, Robin was returning any day soon, England would be right again, but if the King returned she would be killed and even though she didn't want to admit it to Gisbourne, she was scared, what was the use of risking everything to protect the poor and then having it shoved back in her face as soon as he returned, it wasn't like Robin, to everyone he was good, but only the Gang, Gisbourne and the Sheriff knew she was the Nightwatchman, to everyone else, she was just a robin had said to Gisbourne while he was holding her "hostage" a pampered parasite, living of the backs of the poor.

**Later that Night, back at the Castle, After the Feast**

Guy had gone to get them a drink and had left Marian alone in their chamber that felt odd to say that, their chamber, she felt a quick breeze blow past her, an arrow, she turned and ran her finger along the feathers, Robin was back.

Pulling the arrow out of the post of her bed, she snapped it in half and let it drop into the fire.

"Marian" Robin's cocky voice said as he climbed in through her window "had trouble finding you, you know, not in the same room, thought they might have chucked you in a dungeon, but no, here you are, in Gisbourne's room" he then took something out from under his top "and then I found this" it was the pact "a Black Knight, Marian, a traitor, Lady Gisbourne" he reeled them of getting more and more incredulous as he did so "how, why, Marian" he asked his eyes, glistening with tears

"I didn't mean to"

"how can you not mean to sign a traitors pack" he paused "did they threaten you"

"no"

"so you signed it of your own free will, I'm ashamed Marian, you, of all people, the Nightwatchman's a traitor" he got up to leave, but she pulled at his arm

"please, listen"

"to a traitor, no, you disgust me, Marian" he said pulling away

"they tricked me" she said to Robin, he stopped and turned, ready to listen "they made me sign a binding contract for our wedding, a triple checked it, it seemed ok, so I signed it" she admitted ashamed

"so you didn't sign it of your own free will"

"no" she said "I would never"

"I know" he quickly hugged her before saying "I'll destroy this"

"but you can't everything against the sheriff it will be lost"

"but I can't lose you"

"you've already lost me, I'm married"

"don't make it binding"

"but, its not that easy" she started but to late, he had gone, leaving her to face Gisbourne, alone.

**So that's chapter 3, done, tell me what you think, please review, will Robin destroy the pact, will Guy take Marian? Find out in the next chapter, if you review, that is, so please review x**


	4. Broken Promise

Marian didn't know what to do, it was very rare for her to lack confidence, and she never before felt totally lost at what to

Marian didn't know what to do, it was very rare for her to lack confidence, and she never before felt totally lost at what to do, Guy still hadn't returned, as Lady Gisbourne she would be met by no resistance if she tried to leave her room, even the castle if she said she had his permission, but it was that slight niggling feeling, she didn't really want to leave, he hadn't abandoned her, he may have forced marriage on her, but he'd never hurt her. Well not really, not really badly at least. There was a beautiful satin nightgown hanging on the edge of the bed, was she meant to get changed, or should she wait for Guy, it was now apparent that not having a mother figure as a child left her lacking in knowledge upon certain things. People said it would hurt, he wouldn't force her would he, she wasn't as blind as to say he wasn't ruthless and cruel but that anger had never been directed at her, well he'd never followed his threats through, not to the letter of the law at least. He had saved her, hadn't he, in the past. In the past. So much had changed between them, from almost lovers to enemies to friends and then back to enemies, she had been his arch nemesis, even if he didn't know it was her, then they had gone back to friends, but when they left for the holy land, he had changed again, she had always known that side existed, the cruel, hard man, that would chain her up and leave her at the mercy of the sheriff. The Sheriff, he was always so keen to do as he wanted, why? What ties him to the sheriff.

"Marian" Guy said gently to wake her from her thoughts,

"Mmm" she said turning to him, she then remembered-this was there wedding night

"I thought you would be changed by now" he said in a deep voice, Marian found herself becoming unwittingly intoxicated by his eyes, the depths of those eyes, the way they seemed so cut of from the situation, so distant, scared her, and intrigued her, she felt a burning desire for him to undress her, mentally scolding herself-this was the man who forced you to marry him after all, anyway thoughts for a women of her status was wrong, these thoughts were for tavern girls not for noble women, but as he looked down at her all thoughts of what was right and wrong left her, as she gave in to pure instinct.

As Marian awoke the next morning it was to find Guy's arm draped loosely across waist, slightly confused as to what happened, she found herself blushing to her roots as she remembered what happened, and then the guilt set in, she had promised Robin she would not consummate the marriage thus making it binding, allowing it to be annulled upon the kings return, but honestly what did he expect her to do, or not do as the case may be. She let her thoughts wander to last night, she didn't remember a lot to be honest, well she didn't remember anything she was willing to admit. She felt Guy move next to her and turned to face him and was surprised to see he was awake

"Its rude to watch someone sleeping you know"

"you weren't asleep" Guy replied easily, Marian smiled, she felt content for the first time since Robin had left for war, which was strange given the fact she was married to a traitor, and was one in the eyes of the king, if he ever got the pact.

**Please review x**


End file.
